Fire and Ice: Year 4
by DMxxfreek
Summary: If you thought being a Potter was hard before, think again.
1. Love

Love

Chapter 1

**Here we go with the next 'book'. Hope you like it. This chapter isn't as long as they will be, but it's only the first chapter.  
Enjoy.**

* * *

I was sitting in the Weasley's kitchen, waiting for Hermione to wake up Harry and Ron so we could go to the Quidditch World Cup. I was so excited!

I woke up around 3 o'clock, don't know why? I think it had something to do with this really odd feeling in my stomach. It kind of felt like butterflies. Did you ever have that feeling before? Anyway, back to the Quidditch World Cup, I had an Ireland hoodie on with a pair of jeans and my black Converse. Mrs. Weasley helped me out a bit, too by highlighting my auburn highlights green. It looked pretty cool actually.

About ten minutes later, Hermione came back down and took a seat beside me.

"Are they up yet?" I asked her.

"You could say that." She answered.

"Let me guess, Ron, fell back to sleep." I said.

"Yup," She said." So, are you excited?"

"You have no idea." I answered.

"Why would we have no idea?" Ginny asked taking a seat in front of us.

"No, reason." I blushed.

"I know why." Hermione smiled.

"Shut up, 'Mione." I hissed.

"I want to know why." Ginny whined.

"No, don't." I told her.

"Yes, I do," She said." Tell me, Hermione."

"Let's' just say it had something to do with a certain blonde haired, blue eyed guy." She laughed.

"I knew it!" Ginny exclaimed." I knew you liked him."

"OK, fine," I sighed." I liked him, but if you tell anyone, I'm screwed."

"Don't worry about it, we won't tell." Hermione reassured me.

"You better." I stated.

"I think it's cute." Ginny added.

"How do you come upon that conclusion?" 'Mione and I asked.

"Well, I kind saw you two hanging out a little bit last year," Ginny said." And you looked so cute together."

"That's what I said." Hermione laughed.

"Why is Hermione laughing?" Harry and Ron asked coming down the stairs with Mr. Weasley behind them.

"Oh, nothing." Hermione insisted.

Ginny and Hermione looked at me and started to laugh again.

"I am not sitting with you guys anymore." I told them.

"Come on, all," Mr. Weasley announced." Let's get going."

So, the six of us grabbed all of our belongings and headed out.

"Where are we going?" I asked Ron.

"Don't know." He answered." Hey, dad, where are we going?"

"Haven't the boggiest," Mr. Weasley answered." Now come on, keep up."(AN: I think that's what he says in the movie.)

The sun started coming up and it started to get warmer.

"Thank god," I sighed taking off my jacket." I hate the cold. Unless it is snowing."

"Yes, Haylee, we now." Ginny said.

"Shut up, Ginny." I told her.

A few moments later, we arrived a large tree in the middle of the forest.

"Arthur." The man shouted.

"Hello Amos," Mr. Weasley said to him." Sorry, we're later. A few of us had a sleepy start." Ron yawned.

"That's all right," Amos told him." We should still get there on time. Come on, Cedric."

A tall, dark haired boy dropped out of the tree.

"You must be Cedric Diggory, am I right?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes, sir." Cedric answered.

"Let's get a move on." Mr. Diggory told us all.

"He's kinda cute." Ginny pointed out.

"He's not that great." I said.

"That's because you have another thing for someone else." Hermione put in.

"Exactly," I said." Are we almost at the Portkey?"

"I think so- yup there it is." Ginny said running to it.

"Everyone ready?" Mr. Weasley asked." One….two…three…"

_OK, Portkeys officially suck ass._

"Never again." I declared as we walked to the tent.

"It wasn't that bad." Ginny said.

"I don't care." I said." But, I don't care about that anymore because we have arrived."

"Yeah, that's totally why." They laughed.

"Get over it." I shot.

After walking a mile or two we got to our tent.

"How are we all gonna fit in there?" Harry asked.

"Magic." I laughed walking inside.

Wow, it was really big in there. This was gonna be awesome.


	2. The Quidditch World Cup

The Quidditch World Cup

Chapter 2

**Here's the second one. Longer than the first one. This is where a lot of things will change from what happens in the movie and the book.  
Oh, and you know that big snow storm? Yeah, I got two feet. Awesomeness!!!!  
And one other thing, I won't be able to update for a while because I have my home meet on Valentine's Day, so don't look for another chapter until after that. (You might see one before, but don't bet on it.)**

**Enjoy this one!  
And thanks to all of the reviews I got so far.**

* * *

"Girls, choose a bunk and unpack," Mr. Weasley told us as we all were inside the tent. "Ron, get out of the kitchen, we're all hungry."

"Yeah, get out of the kitchen, Ron." Fred and George mocked.

"Feet off the table." Mr. Weasley said to them.

"Feet off the table." They recited.

"I love magic." I heard Harry mutter. I chuckled.

_Who doesn't love magic? _

"Is everyone ready to go?" Mr. Weasley asked once we were all settled in.

"Let's get this show on the road." I said.

Wow! The stadium for the cup was amazing. Amazing and huge! I would love to play here one day.

We climbed the stairs higher and higher.

_how high up are we?_

"Blimey, dad, how far up are we?" Ron asked.

Ron's a mind reader.

"Well put it this way. If it rains, you'll be the first to know." A cold voice answered.

We all turned around to see Draco and his father down below.

_damn those butterflies_

"My father and I are in the Ministries box, under personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." Draco boasted.

"Don't boast, Draco." Lucius told him, smacking Draco in the chest.

_Ow_

"Do enjoy yourselves, while you can." Lucius sneered.

Draco turned towards his father and said something, and by my guess it looked like whatever he had said, Lucius didn't care because I heard him say,

"I don't care; I won't be there the whole time anyway."

Lucius continued to walk towards the direction of the boxes, and Draco walked right over to where I was.

"I was wondering if you would like to come and sit in the boxes with us. We have an extra seat and all." He said.

"I don't know." I said glancing at Hermione and Ginny.

"Are you crazy, Haylee," Hermione whispered." You are going weather you like it or not."

"The hell she is!" Harry shouted.

"Screw you, Harry." I said jumping down a level." I'll see you all after the game."

"Aw, so cute." I heard Ginny and Hermione mutter.

"Shut up." I mouthed.

They laughed as they went up to their seats.

"You are a life saver." I told Draco once we got to the boxes.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"I don't think I could have lived being with Fred and George, they were going ballistic the entire walk up here." He chuckled.

"Good evening, Ladies and gentleman. As Minister of Magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and everyone of you. Let the match begin." A ball of white light erupted from Fudge's wand, and the match began.

"How about we make this a little more interesting?" I exclaimed.

"More interesting how?" He asked.

"I bet you ten galleons that Ireland will kick Bulgaria's ass." I smiled.

"Oh, you are so on." Draco answered.

We shook on it and waited in anticipation to see who would will the bet. This will be the easiest ten galleons I have ever gotten.

"Hey, where's your dad going?" I asked when Ireland threw the quaffle into the hoop, making the score 120- 70, Ireland

"I don't know,' He answered.

"Are you ready to give up yet?" I asked.

"There's still time, Haylee, and I never lose." Draco stated.

"Until today." I smirked.

Both seekers were casing down the snitch with insane speed. They were inches away when......BOOM! The Ireland seeker collided with the ground. Krum caught the snitch. Game Over. Krum caught the snitch. Game over.

"Ha!" I exclaimed." Pay up, Draco."

"That is not fair," He muttered handing me ten galleons.

"We should head back," I sighed." Harry will be pissed if I'm not back by the time he's there."

"Good idea." He agreed.

"Thanks again for letting me sit with you." I stated as we walked back.

"No problem, I had fun actually, "He said." More fun than it would have been with just me and my dad."

"Well, this is me," I said once we came up to my tent. Thankfully no one was back yet." I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll look forward to it," He said kissing the top of my hand.(AN: The 'I'll look forward to it' is from Lion King 2, Love that movie!)

I blushed slightly and walking inside. So glad no one was there.

Three minutes later, everyone else came inside.

"Oh my god, Haylee!" Harry shouted." Are you OK? What happened? Did they do anything to you?"

"Clam down, Harry," I laughed." No, nothing happened. It was really fun, actually."

"Yeah, leave her alone, Harry." Hermione spoke sitting down beside me. Ginny followed suit. Harry muttered something under his breathe and went to another room.

"So, how was it?" Ginny asked.

"Fine." I answered.

"Bull shit, Haylee," Hermione said." What happened?"

I told them what went down that night, and being girls they did the whole aw thing over and over.

"Remember guys, not a word about this to anyone." I told them.

"Scouts honor." They said.

"Good." I smiled.

* * *

**Review and Message!**


	3. The Dark Mark

The Dark Mark

Chapter three

**OK, I got another one out before this weekend. Go me!  
Gotta love having two feet of snow keeping you stuck inside :)  
I want to thank all of the reviews so far, it means a lot.  
It's good to know that people still follow my story.  
This one's a little short. Just letting you now before hand.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Everyone was having a great time after the match. The best part was that we were making fun of Ron. I swear he was in love with Viktor Krum.

"Viktor I love you, Viktor I do. When we're apart my heart beats only for you." Harry, Fred, and George sang.

The boys suck at singing. Just letting you know for a future reference.

"I think you're in love, Ron." Ginny laughed.

"Shut up." He sneered.

There was a loud boom that came from the outside.

"Sounds like the Irish are getting their pride on." George noted.(AN: I think it's George that says it, I can't tell them apart. My best friend, Jess can though. She loves the twins.)

"Everyone, stop!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "It's not the Irish; we have to get out of here!"

All of us ran out of the tent as fast as our legs would carry us. Thousands of people were running around in circles and screaming. Looking at my surroundings I saw a large group of people in dark cloaks and masks. What is it Halloween?

"Get to the Portkey, and stick together! Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility." Mr. Weasley ordered running in the opposite direction of us.

The seven of us began running towards the Portkey, until Harry and I got separated from the others. Harry stumbled behind me and fell to the ground.

"Come on, Harry, we need to get out of here." I said trying to help him up to his feet. But I was too late, someone knocked us to the ground. Knocking the both of us unconscious.

Slowly, I woke up and saw the entire camp had been burned down. Those people sure did a lot of damage.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Those people burned the entire fire down." I answered.

I turned my head and saw a man walking to an opening a few feet away from us.

_What the hell?_

"Morsmordre!" He shouted.

We looked up and saw the Dark Mark forming in the sky.

"Great." I muttered.

"Harry!"

"Haylee." I heard in the distance.

"Thank goodness you're all right."

"We thought we lost you mate." Ron and Hermione bombarded.

"Stupefy!" A group of Ministry officials shouted.

"Stop, that's my son!" Mr. Weasley shouted running up to us.

"Which one of you conjured it?" A man asked us.

"Barty, they're just kids." He answered.

"You've been discovered at the scene of the crime." Barty said.

"Crime?" I asked.

"What crime?" Harry added.

"There was a man, over there." I pointed.

"All of you, this way." Barty told the group of people.

"A man, Haylee, who?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I don't know I didn't see his face." I answered.

We all gazed up at the sky to see the mark swaying in the night sky.

_What had just happened?_

_-_

The ride to Hogwarts was a little hectic. All of the students were carrying a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"How could they not know who conjured it?" Hermione asked." Wasn't there any security?"

"Loads, according to dad," Ron answered." That's what worried them so much."

_Does Ron never stop eating?_

"Harry, you now Sirius would want to hear about this," Hermione told him." What happened at the Cup and you're dream."

"What dream?" I asked.

"Two nights ago I had a dream about Voldemort, Wormtail, and this other guy that I didn't know." Harry answered.

I nodded. The castle was in view. I was home.

* * *

**Review and message if you have any questions :)  
Oh, and before I forget, I'll be asking for a little help in the next chapter. I need some input.**


	4. The Triwizard Tournament

The Triwizard Tournament

Chapter four

**Number four, all right (gigaddy gigaddy)  
Little Family Guy humor there.  
Hope you like this chapter, it's a long one.**

**Here is the first question,**

**Since Haylee can sing, should Draco sing too?**

**I have a plan for the story if you all think he should because in my world he can.  
Just message or review your answer.  
I hope some of you agree with me.**

* * *

As everyone disembarked from the train, there was a group students that were pointing at the sky.

_What is so great about the sky?_

I turned my head so I could see it too. There was an enormous flying carriage coming towards the castle.

_What on earth?_

Then a third year pointed toward the Black Lake, and low and behold a ship was coming out from its dark depths.

"What's going on?" I asked Hermione.

"I don't know," She answered." Let's get on a carriage before they leave without us."

I nodded and followed.

-

"Now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make in announcement," Dumbledore started." This castle will not only be yours this year, but home to a few quests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary even. The Triwizard Tournament. Now, for those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests in which one student is selected to compete. But let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. These tasks are not for the faint-hearted, but more of that later. Now let me introduce you to the lovely ladies of the Beaubuxtons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Madame Maxine."

The doors opened and they waltzed inside. They seemed to catch all of the guy's attention. Well, most of them at least.

_Boys are so stupid _

"Bloody hell." Ron said when they ran by.

"Perv." I muttered as Ginny and Hermione laughed.

Once they were finished they sat amongst the Hufflepuffs and Dumbledore got up again.

"And now our friends from the north, please welcome the proud sons of Dumstrang and their High Master, Igor Karkoroff."

Once again the doors open and they came inside too. They however, sat with the Slytherins at the other side of the hall.

"Hogwarts, let's entertain our friends in the best way we can. All stand." Dumbledore ordered.

Great we had to sing our song. I swear it's the stupidest song ever written.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, teach us something please….."_

Come on what kind of lyrics are those? Whoever thought of them must have been drunk off their ass.

Looking around the room I could see everyone getting into it. How could you get into this song? Averting my head to the right, I could see that not everyone was feeling the song. Crabbe was which was kinda creepy, Goyle too, but Draco and Blaise, not so much.

When the song came to an end, I was so happy. I am deciding right now, that I will never, under any circumstances, sing that god awful song again. Not even for a million dollars.

Everyone sat down and dug into the feast. The house elves really out did themselves today. I'm impressed.

"So, who wants to enter?" I asked when we got to desert.

"Maybe," Ron answered." I'm not sure."

"You better be sure for this kind of tournament." Hermione told him.

"Agreed." I added.

'Your attention, please," Dumbledore's voice boomed through out the hall." Eternal Glory. That's what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament, but to do so that student must survive three tasks. Three incredibly, dangerous tasks. For this reason the Ministry has made a new rule. To explain all this, I would like to introduce Mister Bartomus Crouch."

Right behind the Professors, the wooden door opened, and an odd looking man stepped inside. There was a crack of lightning above us, and it rained. Hard.

"Dude, calm down," I heard Blaise mutter to Draco.

"How can I, that's the bastard who put my cousin into Azkaban for no fucking reason." Draco hissed.

"I know, just calm down, or you'll give yourself away." Blaise agreed.

What does that mean? You'll give yourself away. I'll have to ask him later.

"That's Mad-Eye Moody." Ron announced.

"Alestor Moody, the Aoura?" Hermione asked.(AN: I can't spell that word. Unless it's right right now.)

"Aoura?" Asked Dean.

"Dark Wizard catcher," Ron answered." Half of Azkaban is full because of him."

He began looking around the room, as if he was trying to find someone.

_Stalker_

I don't know, but something about him didn't seem right. Like he had somekind of dark aura around him or something.

The weird man pointed his wand at the ceiling and it went back to normal. Dumbledore walked over to him and gave him a friendly hug. OK, so they know each other. Mr. Crouch walked up to the front of the room and said.

"After due consideration, the Ministry has come to the conclusion that no one under the age of seventeen can put their name into the Goblet of Fire."

There was an out break of angry hollers at Crouch, but Dumbledore straighten things out in jiffy. Dumbledore stood beside the goblet, a bright blue light arose.

"The Goblet of Fire, anyone who wishes to enter the tournament just writes your name on a piece of parchment before this time on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As of this moment, the Triwaizard Tournament has begun."

"Guess you're not entering now, Ron." I said

"Guess not." He sighed.

* * *

**What's up with Draco and Blaise?  
You'll just have to read and find out.**

**Click the green button!**


	5. Defense Against the Dark Arts

D.A.D.A.

Chapter five

**I had two snow days in a row. This year rocks! Did any of you have snow? I guess it depends huh?  
Well, I decided to update because I had all this time on my hands. I hope you like it.  
And since I didn't get any replies to my question I asked in the last chapter, I'm just gonna go on with my idea of yes, he can sing.  
Besides, who doesn't like a guys who can sing?**

**Here we go**

* * *

"What do you think he'll be like?" A fellow fourth year asked her friend while we all walked down to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it'll be fun." Her friend answered.

"Fun my ass." I muttered to myself.

When I walked into the classroom, I saw Moody standing in the front of the class. This was going to be horrible. I could all ready feel it.

Once everyone was seated, he spoke.

"Alestor Moody, ex Aoura, I am here because Dumbledore asked me to, end of story, good bye the end," Moody started." When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach. Now, who can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" He asked.

"Three, sir." Hermione answered.

"And they are so named?"

"Because they are unforgivable." I added.

"The Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses can do, I say different. You need to know what you're up against. You need to be prepared. You need to find another place your gum Mr. Finnegan!" He shouted chucking a piece of chalk across the room. "Now, which one shall we see first?"

_He is so creepy_

"Weasley!" He shouted." Stand."

Ron did what he was told and gave the first curse. The Imperious Curse. I looked at Hermione.

"He's actually going to go through with it." I told her.

"It's horrible." She said.

Moody took the spider, enlargened it and put the curse on it. The spider plopped on the desk of Neville and Dean. Dean was freaking out. Next, it went on top of Crabbe's head. Now that was funny! After Crabbe, Moody flung it over to the Pavarti twins and fooled around with them. This guy is so twisted, it's not even funny. You know how Ron is afraid of spiders, well; Moody decided it would be funny to play around with him, too. It wasn't funny one bit. I could tell how scared he was.

"What are you laughing at?" Moody asked flinging the spider onto Draco's face. That caused a lot of laughing.

But then Moody made a huge mistake. He tried to fool around with me, and I can't let that happen. He kind of did the same thing he did to Ron on me. The whole spider floating above you're head. Yeah, I don't think so. I glared at Moody and there was a sizzling sound coming from above me. Quickly, he pulled it and continued on with this lesson.

_How do you like dem apples?_

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked me.

"I don't know." I lied.

"Another curse?" Moody asked the class.

Many students raised their hands, and he called on Neville. Poor Neville.

"There's the, um, the Cruciatus." He answered.

"Correct, correct," Moody said." Come. Come."

Neville walked up to the desk and watch.

"Crucio!" Moody shouted pointing his wand at the spider.

The look on Neville's face said it all.

"Stop it!" Hermione shouted." Can't you see it's bothering him? Stop it!"

He did so and walked over to her.

"Perhaps you could give us the last curse, Ms. Granger?" He asked her.

She shook her head no.

"Very well then," He sighed." Avada Kedavera!"

_He is seriously deranged!_

"That's it." I whisper.

I grabbed my bag and walked out. That seems very familiar. Oh, yeah, I walked out in Divination last year. Once I was out the door, I cried. Why on earth would he perform that in a classroom? And in front of Harry and me no less. That just adds to how much I dislike that man.

Thank god Defense was my last class of the day. Running back up to my room, I changed into a pair of jeans and a hoodie. Taking a walk should help me clear my mind.

It was actually kind of warm out at this time of day, surprisingly. The Black Lake was glistening as the son hit it in just the right spot. It calmed me down a bit. That's a good thing, considering the fact that I felt like I was about to explode.

Letting out a big sigh, I sat down with my back against a tree and looked out beyond the horizon. It was beautiful.

"It's pretty out here isn't it?" Someone asked from behind me.

"Yeah it is," I answered." What do you want, Draco?

"What I'm not allowed to come ask if you're OK?" He asked sitting down beside me." You seemed pretty upset when you got up and left."

"That doesn't even begin to describe how pissed I am at that guy." I answered.

"You hate him that much, too huh?" He asked.

"You have now idea," I sighed." So was that what you and Blaise were talking about last night at dinner?"

"You heard that?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Oh, um, well, I-"

"Don't worry about it," I told him." You don' have to tell me. You'll be found out remember."

"That's a relief," He stated." But I do have one question for you."

"And that would be." I said.

"How did you manage to fry the spider?" He asked me.

"I like playing with fire." I answered.

"Fire's dangerous." He pointed out.

"I think fire is awesome," I explained." What if you're in the middle of the woods and it's freezing outside? Isn't fire good then?"

"That depends." He said.

"Depends on what?" I asked.

"If there's wind." He answered.

"What about wind?" I asked.

"Wind would blow out the fire, and then you would die from hypothermia." He smirked.

"That's happy." I laughed.

"It is isn't it," He said." But, don't you feel better know?"

"I do actually," I smiled." Thanks."

"Don't mention it," He said." But I think we should head back. The sun is about to set, and when it does it gets dark insanely fast."

"I guess," I sighed again walking up to the castle." Oh, and Draco,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again."

"No problem."

* * *

**The next one will be the Champion Selection.  
How will that one go down?  
I don't know you will just have to wait and see.**

Click the green button


	6. Champion Selection

Champion Selection

Chapter six

**Cool, two in one day.  
Gotta love snow.  
**

* * *

Hermione and I were sitting on a set of bleachers reading a book while a large amount of people put their names into the Goblet of Fire. And guess what, it was raining outside. There was a loud ruckus coming from the hall. Looking up I saw Fred and George running with a small vile in their hands.

_This can't be good._

"Well everyone, we've done it. Cooked it up just this morning." The twins announced.

"It's not going to work." Hermione told them.

"Oh, yeah, and why is that Granger?" They asked.

"You see that? That's an age line. Dumbledore drew it up himself." She answered.

"So?"

"So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something that is as pathetically dim-witted as an aging potion.' She said.

"But that's why it's so brilliant, because he's so pathetically dim-witted," They laughed standing up." Ready Fred, ready George. Bottoms up."

They drank the potion and jumped passed the age line. Nothing happened. Everyone cheered them on. Fred and George then took out two pieces of parchment and threw them in. Thinking they were in, they began to cheer again, but the goblet started acting up. A blue light hit the two boys and they flew across the room, then they began to fight.

"Boys are so stupid." I said to here.

"You got that right." She replied.

The cheering of the fight soon died down as Viktor Krum walked into the room. Walking right up to the goblet, he also put his name in. He looked at Hermione and walked right back out.

"I think someone has the hots for you." I sang.

"No, he doesn't," She blushed." Do you think so?"

"I think he does." I answered.

-

The next day, Thursday, everyone gathered into the Great Hall for the champion selection.

"Finally,the day has come for what we've all been waiting for. The champion selection." Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the room.

He dimmed the lights, and walked over to the goblet. A piece of paper exploded from it.

"The Dumstrag champion is, Victor Krum," He started. "The Beaubuxton's champion is Fleur Delecour, and the Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory." Many people burst into applause and congratulated to champions.

However, a few moments later, another piece of parchment flew out of the goblet.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted.

I gasped and looked at Harry. How on earth did he get his name in?

Hermione had to physically push him in order for him to move. Ron looked pissed.

"He's a cheat! He's not even seventeen yet." Someone shouted while Harry walked towards the front of the hall.

I watched as Harry walked away to were the other champions had gone. I got up and walked out.

_Am I getting good at that or what?_

Thank goodness the corridors were completely empty. I went out to the court yard and took a seat on one of the benches. It was another pretty night. There have been a lot of those lately. Looking at the sky, I could feel a few tears slipping away from the corners of my eyes. How could Harry do this? There is no way he was sure to survive.

"You know, this is starting to become a habit for you." Draco noted walking my way.

"I'm not in the mood for talking right now." I told him.

"I can see that," He said." But I can tell you're going to say what's upsetting you anyway."

"Fine," I sighed." There's no way that Harry is going to live through this. I mean really, Krum, Fleur, and Cedric are all seventeen and he's fourteen. No way in hell is he going to survive. And how could he have gotten his name in there in the first place? He couldn't have done it, not with the age line, so that would mean that someone older did it. That or a teacher. I bet it was Moody."

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said." You're really good at that."

"Thank you." He said.

"I just don't know if I can handle this. I can't loose him too." I stated as another tear fell.

"Haylee, if he can live through a Basilisk attack I think he'll be ok." Draco said giving me a reassuring hug.

In the distance I thought I heard a small clicking sound. Probably just my imagination.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I know." He answered.

"Thank you," I said pulling away." I talk to you later."

He nodded and we went our separate ways.

Third Person

Professor McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore were walking up to Dumbledore's office to talk about what had just happened when they heard two voices coming from the courtyard. Glancing around the corner, they could see the young Gryffindor and Slytherin sharing a warm embrace. Quickly, before they had been seen, they went the other way.

They then entered Dumbledore's office.

"How could this have happened, Albus?" McGonagall asked him." First the Dark Mark, now this."

"What do you suggest we do?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Put an end to it. Don't let Potter compete." McGonagall answered.

"You hear Barty, the rules are clear." Dumbledore told her.

"The devil with Barty and his rules. Since when do you accommodate the Ministry?" She asked him.

"Master, I too find it difficult to find these incidents more than a coincedance, however, if we are truly to discover the meaning of these events, we should, for the time being, let them unfold." Severus spoke.

"What and do nothing?" McGonagall asked." Potter is a boy, not a piece of meat."

"I agree with Severus." Dumbledore answered." Alestor, keep an eye on Harry, would you."

"I can do that." Moody answered leaving the office.

When Dumbledore was sure that he was gone, he turned to the remaining Professors.

"As for you two," He began." I would like you to watch over a certain student from you own houses.

"What do you suppose they were doing down there?" McGonagall asked the two older gentlemen.

"If I recall correctly, I remember seeing Ms. Potter leaving the Great Hall as soon as her brother went to were the others had gone. I'm guessing when everyone else left; Mr. Malfoy went to find her." Serverus answered.

"But why?" McGonagall asked." Aren't they supposed to be enemies?"

"Just because Harry and Draco are, doesn't mean she has too," Serverus answered her." I remember hearing him and Blaise talking about her in the common room the other day."

"Don't you just love young love?" Dumbledore asked them.

"Albus, you don't think?" McGonagall asked.

"Why not?" He said.

"It's just, Harry would be furious." She answered.

"True, but have they been caught yet?" His eyes twinkled.

"No, I suppose they haven't." She pointed out.

"So you would like us to see where this leads?" Severus asked Dumbledore.

"I would," He smiled." I think this would be good, for the both of them."

End Third Person

"Where were you?" Hermione bombarded when I entered the bedroom.

"Sorry to worry you, 'Mione," I told her." It's just; Harry's name coming from the giblet is freaking me out."

"I understand," She said." But if Harry can live through fighting a Basilisk, I think he'll be all right." I laughed at that." What?"

"Oh, nothing,' I sighed." That's what Draco said."

"So that's were you were." She smiled.

"Oh, shut up," I told her." I'll talk to you in the morning."

"You better, we have a lot to talk about." I heard her say.

"I'm not gonna talk about it." I said.

"Trust me, you will."

"Good night, Mione."

"Night, Haylee."

This wasn't going to be the year I thought it was going to be.

* * *

**Hit the green button and tell me what you think.**


	7. It's So Cute!

It is So Cute

Chapter seven

**Shut up and read.  
Thanks for all the reviews though!**

* * *

Everyone was talking about Harry behind his back after what had happened the other week. I was being a bad sister, and Ron was being a bad friend. We hadn't spoken to him. At all. I know I'm a horrible sister. There I admitted it.

Hermione, Ginny, and I were sitting by the common room fire talking about random things when Ron burst through the door.

"Where's the fire, Ron?" I asked him with a laugh.

"I know what the first task is." He said.

"What?" We asked." How did you find out?"

"My brother, Charlie, works with dragons in Romania. He and a group of his friends are here to take care of them in order to get ready for the task." He explained.

"We have to tell Harry." Ginny said.

"She's right, Ron, we should." I told him.

"Fine," He said." Let's go."

Harry was talking with Neville when we found him. Hermione went up to tell him, since Ron and I were being stupid and not saying a word. Guessing that he got the message, we walked back to the castle.

"I need to go to the library," Hermione announced." Do any of you?"

"I do," I told her." You guys?"

"Nope." They echoed.

"Let's go." She said.

The library was empty, except for three or four people.

"Now, why are we here?" I asked Hermione.

"I'm looking up stuff about dragons so Harry won't be burnt to a crisp in the first task." She answered.

"Smart." I said looking along the rows of books.

To my left, I saw a familiar face. It was Krum, but why was he here? Turning so I could see in the firection he was looking, I noticed that he was looking at Hermione. I laughed silently and walked back over to her.

"Guess who I saw." I smiled.

"Who?" She asked skimming the book she had.

"Viktor Krum and he was totally checking you out." I answered.

"What where?" She slammed the book shut.

"Over there," I pointed a bit." I'm gonna head out. I'll meet you back at the common room."

"OK." She answered opening the book back up.

"Have fun." I laughed.

She glared at me as I left. Rounding the corner of a bookcase, I ran into someone and fell to the floor, books flying everywhere. Looking up, I saw Bailey, Blaise's girlfriend.

"Sorry, Bailey," I apologized helping her picking up her books." I should have watched where I was going."

"No worries, Haylee." She smiled.

Bailey Zimmerman was a Ravenclaw in our year. I know what you must be thinking. Blaise is dating a Ravenclaw? Yeah, he is. But they are super cute together. Anyway, Bailey was about my size, 5' 5", and was really smart, like Hermione and me. Maybe even smarter. She had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. All complete with a mocha colored complexion.

"So how are you with the whole Harry thing?" She asked once all her books were back in her arms.

"Better thanks." I answered.

We continued to talk about random things when Bailey's name was called. Looking around we saw Blaise and Draco walking towards us.

"Hey, baby," She smiled.

"Hey," He replied pecking her on the cheek." At the library again?"

"Yeah," She answered." And then I ran into Haylee."

"Literally," I added." How's it going, Blaise?"

"All right, you?" He asked.

"Better." I said.

"Drakie, where are you?" The voice I hated the most echoed through the hallway.

"Ah, shit," Draco sighed." Talk to you guys later." He bolted out of that hallway right on time because as soon as he turned the corner she arrived.

"Blaise, did you- what is she doing here?" Parkinson sneered.

"Chill Pansy, we were just talking." Blaise defended.

"Whatever," She said." Do you know where my Drakie is?"

"For the last time, Pansy, Draco doesn't like you so stop stalking him." Blaise exclaimed.

She stomped the floor and went back the way she came.

"I feel so bad for you guys." I told him.

"Thanks for your sympathy," He crossed his arms." She drives everybody nuts."

"I believe it," I laughed." Well, Hermione should be back at the common room by now I'll see you later."

"Bye, Haylee." They said.

I waved goodbye and headed the quickest way back that I knew of. But I stumbled across something that wasn't expected. A large group of students gathered around Moody, Harry, and a small group of Slytherins. That can't be good. Professor McGonagall ran by me, straight to Moody.

"Is, is that student?" She asked franticly.

"Technically, it's a ferret." He answered bouncing the ferret up and down.

It was a really cute ferret, too.

Professor McGonagall turned the ferret back, it was Draco. That's gonna hurt his pride. Slipping away without being detected, I followed him.

"Draco? " I asked." Are you ok?"

"Fan-Fucking-tastic." He snapped.

"Look, you don't need to take your anger out on me. I hate him as much as you do." I said.

He turned and met my eyes. He was pissed, beyond pissed. He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Haylee," He apologized." I just can't stand that guy."

"I've noticed," I replied." Wanna talk about it?"

"This seems vaugly familiar." He said.

"It does, doesn't it," I laughed." I'm just returning the favor."

"All right. We can talk about it," He started." I have this cousin. His name is Chris, and he was a really cool guy. Every summer he would come to hang out with me and my br- friends. When I was eight, he didn't show. So I asked my mom where he was. She ended up bursting into tears when I mentioned his name. Then I went to my dad and asked him the same question. He told me he went away. And I asked where to. He said a bad place called Azkaban. I didn't know what Azkaban was at the time because my parents never talked about it. He also said that a bad man took him away. An Alestor Moody he said. From that moment on I grew to hate that name. He took someone I cared about away, and when that happens, their in deep shit."

"Wow," Was all I could say when he finished." I had no idea."

"No one does," He stated." Everyone thinks they know me just because they think they know my family. They don't know anything about my family."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He told me.

"Anything I can do?" I asked.

"Just don't be like everyone else and judge me just because you think you know." He answered.

"I don't judge you, Draco," I said." I never did."

"Thank you." Was all he said before he got up and left.

I could have sworn I saw his eyes glaze over as he passed.

* * *

**OK, I swear that this will be the last post for a bit because we have our home meet tomorrow and Sunday. I'm really nervous because my friends are coming to watch, but it's all for fun.**

**Review and message!**


	8. The First Task

The First Task

Chapter eight

**I had an awesome meet, so I decided to update!**

* * *

Oh my god. The first task has come, and I'm freaking out. Sitting up in the stands was incredibly nerve racking.

"He's gonna die! He's gonna die!" I kept muttering to myself.

"Calm down, Haylee. Harry's gonna be OK." Ginny reassured me.

Giving her a small nod, turned again so I was facing the arena.I I kept telling myself he wouldn't make it.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I think she went to tell, Harry good luck." Ginny answered.

"Oh."

Pretty soon Hermione came back and sat down in between Ron and me.

"How's Harry?" I asked her.

"Nervous and scared." Came the reply.

I nodded and the cannon went off. The task had begun.

Cedric was first and, eh, had to go up against a Swedish Short-Snout. That's not that bad of a dragon, not as bad as a Horntail. I really hope Harry didn't pick that one. But with his luck, he probably did. Cedric got the egg pretty easily, as did Krum and Fleur. Then Harry came out. I was really scared for him. No way could he get the egg.

There were many screams while Harry tried to get the egg, however, after many attempts, he had succeeded. Every Gryffindor was ecstatic. There was going to be a party tonight. I could feel it.

I was right, there was a party. A **huge** party.

"Harry, I know I was being an ass to you for awhile. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"No biggie, Haylee. You're my sister, we're aloud to hate each other every once in a while." Harry smiled.

"Are we OK now?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're good." He answered.

"Good." I said giving my brother a great big bear hug.

Later that night, Ron, too, had apologized. They were all buddy buddy as well. Everything was getting back to normal. Or so I thought.

**-**

The next day the entire hall was abuzz with what had happened at the first task. Just as I was about to dig into the food in front of me, a copy of the Daily Prophet was slammed right before my eyes.

"Hey, what the hell's going on?" I asked Hermione, her face fuming.

"Look at this!" She shouted." She's done it again. Ms. Granger, a plan but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey as sources report is none other than the Bulgarian bob-bon, Viktor Krum. No word on how Harry Potter is taking this latest emotional blow."

"That Rita Skeeter is a bitch." I mumbled taking a bite of my French toast.

"Oh there's more, Haylee." Hermione added." Turn to the next page. She got you too."

"What are you talking about, Hermione," I paused mid sentence." You're joking right?"

"Hey, Potter!" Marcus Flint shouted from the table behind us.

"What?" I asked turning around.

"See the prophet this morning?" He asked showing off those horrendous teeth of his.

_He really needs to see a dentist_

"What's he talking about, Haylee?" Harry asked me snatching the paper away.

"Nothing." I answered taking it back.

"Come on, Haylee, it can't be that bad." Ron said.

"Oh, it can." Flint smirked.

"Leave her alone, Flint." Draco told him.

"Aw, Draco, you're sticking up for your girl, that's so cute." He smiled.

"What the hell is he talking about, Haylee?" Harry asked angrily.

"I have no clue," I lied." Listen Flint, I have no fucking idea where that picture came from. Who knows how it came up, but I do know, it's not real."

"Oh, it's real all right." He said.

"Its photo shopped." I told him.

"I don't think so." He laughed.

_Grrr. I hate this guy_

Harry stole the prophet from my hand and looked at the picture. I don't know who took it, but remember that night after the champion selection I went out to the court yard, and I thought I heard a clicking noise? Well, I guess it wasn't my imagination after all.

"Haylee, what the hell is this?" Harry asked.

Ripping the paper from his hands, I crumpled it up into a small ball and placed it in my palm. Within moments the paper burst into flames.

"What the hell is what?" I sneered.

"Oh, feisty," Flint noted." I like that in a girl."

_Is he hitting on me? Ew!_

"Shut the fuck up, man," I told him turning back in my seat." I hate Slytherins."

"Don't we all?" Ron asked.

"Some more so than others." I grumbled.

"Package for you Mr. Weasley." A small boy said to Ron as he carried a large package to him.

"Ah, thank you, Nigel," Ron smiled, but Nigel just stood there." Not now, Nigel, maybe later." He walked away.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"I promised Nigel I'd get him Harry's autograph," Ron answered opening the box." Oh, look, mom's sent me something. She sent me a dress."

"It does match your eyes," Harry laughed." Is there a bonnet? Ah ha." He held it up to Ron.

"Clothes down, Harry," Ron instructed." Ginny, these must be for you."

"I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly." She replied.

Hermione and I giggled.

"There not for Ginny." I said to him.

"They're for you," Hermione finished. Everyone laughed." There dress robes."

"Dress robes?" He asked." For what?"

-

Every Gryffindor was ordered to go down to the Great Hall to have a chat with Professor McGonagall. Boys were on one side and the girls were on the other.

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and everyone of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is first and for most, a dance." McGonagall said to us.

All of the girls started freaking out, the boys, on the other hand, did not.

"Silence," McGonagall shouted," The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the Wizard World for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you and the course of a single evening by behaving like a babbling, bumbling, band of baboons."

"Good luck with that." I muttered. Hermione and Angelina laughed silently next to me.

"Now to dance is to make the body breathe. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forth and take flight. Inside every boy a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr. Weasley, if you could join me please?"

We all snickered as she pulled him up to the front.

"Now, put you hand on my waist." She instructed.

"What?" He asked.

"My waist." She said again.

Ron followed instructions and I let out a loud whistle. He glared over at me. I waved back. Mr. Filch started the music and they started dancing. Well, not really dancing, just going over the steps. You get what I mean.

"The twins are never gonna let him live this down are they?" I asked Hermione.

"Never gonna live it down." She laughed.

_This should be fun_

The next couple days were hectic to say the least. Between all of the guys that were scared to ask out a girl to the ball, and all the girls squealing every time they were asked by a boy, I thought I was going to explode.

Hermione and I were sitting in the library, returning some books we had borrowed, when two boys from Dumstrang approached us. One happened to be Viktor Krum.

"Would you please come to the ball with me?" He asked Hermione.

"I would love to." She smiled.

The other boy turned to me.

"Would you go to the ball with me?" He was rather cute, short brown hair and dark brown eyes. I think his name was Toby, yeah that was his name.

"Yes." I answered.

Both of them kissed the top of our hands and left the library. When they were out of sight Hermione let out a loud squeal.

"Viktor Krum just asked me to the Yule Ball." She said happily.

"Yeah, he did." I agreed.

"Who was the guy that asked you?" She asked.

"His name's Toby." I answered.

"How do you know that?"

"I just know," I told her." We need to get dresses. We are going all out."

"That we are." She stated.

Hermione and I had managed to get permission to go to Hogsmeade to findn dresses. Hers was a light pink dress that had small sleaves. It looked so pretty on her. My dress was a red halter dress. I loved it. We were gonna rock this ball!

-

Don't you just love study hall? No, me neither. Snape was walking around making sure that we were working on our potions essays. Ron kept on saying how he and Harry didn't get a date yet. How sad. I shook my head when Harry and Ron got in trouble by Snape, again. Thank god I was almost done with my essay. As soon as I was, I was getting outta there.

"Hey Hermione, you're a girl. Wanna go to the-." Snape hit him again." It's one thing for a boy to show up alone, for a girl it's just sad."

That was a mistake.

"I won't be going alone because believe it or not someone's asked me," She told him." And I said yes." Giving Snape her essay, she stormed out of the hall.

"What about you, Haylee?" Ron asked turning to me.

"Sorry, Ron, I have a date, too," I answered giving Snape my essay as well." You might want to find someone quick, the dance is tomorrow."

* * *

**The Yule Ball is next! I hope you all are excited, I am.  
I'm going to post a picture of Haylee's dress on my profile.**

**Now in the movie you know how the Weird Sisters sing, well, I think that there should be so karaoke. I mean come in, who doesn't love karaoke? Anyway, two people are gonna sing a duet. *Nudge nudge, wink wink * I was thinking they should sing I Hate That I Love You.  
What do you guys think about that? If you have any other ideas let me know. If I don't get any, I'll stick to that one.**

**Oh, and it will be in third person. Just giving you the heads up.**


	9. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

Chapter nine

* * *

_Can you feel the love tonight?_  
_The peace the evening brings_  
_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_  
_With all its living things_

_So many things to tell her_  
_But how to make her see_  
_The truth about my past? Impossible!_  
_She'd turn away from me_

_He's holding back, he's hiding_  
_But what, I can't decide_  
_Why won't he be the king I know he is_  
_The king I see inside?_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_  
_The peace the evening brings_  
_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_  
_With all its living things_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_  
_You needn't look too far_  
_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_  
_Love is where they are_

* * *

**Drum roll please. It's the Yule Ball chapter!!!  
It's really long, so I hope you enjoy it.  
Remeber it is in third person.  
**

* * *

"Oh my god, where are my shoes?"

"Can I borrow your mascara, Haylee?"

"Can someone zip me up?"

"Where are my shoes?"

Every girl in the Gryffindor dorm rooms were freaking out, and the whole room was a mess. Random items scattered all over the floor.

"No, Pavarti, you can't borrow my mascara." Haylee answered from the bathroom.

"Why?" Pavarti whined.

"Because I'm using it." Haylee told her.

Pavarti huffed and walked back over to her bed.

Haylee had been getting ready for what seemed to be forever. Everything had to be perfect. Her hair was curled and her make up was done to perfection. Some much so, that all of the others wanted her to do theirs, too. Glancing at herself in the mirror, Haylee let out a loud sigh. What if tonight wasn't the way she had planned, what if it turned out horribly wrong?

There was a light knock on the door, and Hermione's voice came through.

"Haylee, are you ready yet? It's time to go." She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered stepping out of the bathroom. Every mouth in the room dropped." What's wrong? Does it look that bad?"

They all shook their heads.

"You look amazing, Haylee." Hermione told her.

"Thanks, so do you."

" Shall we get going? Lavender asked." I don't wan't to be late."

"We shall." The rest replied.

The common room was empty when the girls walked down the stairs.

"You two go a while," Hermione said to them." We'll catch up."

The two girls nodded and went out of the common room.

"What was that about?" Haylee asked her.

"Is something wrong, Haylee?" Hermione asked," You don't seem like yourself. You haven't all day."

"I'm just nervous. That's all." She answered.

"OK, if you're sure," Hermione said, "Let's get going or we will be late."

The corridors were empty. No one was in sight.

"Think it started all ready?" Haylee asked Hermione.

"I hope not, I don't want everyone to look at me for coming in late." She answered.

"It wouldn't be that bad, 'Mione." Haylee told her.

"That's east for you to say," Hermione said." No one has a body like yours."

Haylee blushed." Yeah right. My body sucks."

"Do you even look in a mirror?" Hermione asked.

"I don't have time for this; let's go before we are late." Haylee stated.

Late was almost what they were. Just as they got to the stairs that let out to the Great Hall, the doors opened.

"OK, not as bad as I thought," Haylee muttered to herself." Oh look, there's Viktor, go ahead."

"Are you crazy, everyone's gonna stare at me." Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione, you're going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. People are going to stare at you regardless." Haylee explained.

Hermione glared then walked down the steps. She hated when Haylee was right. Once she got to the bottom, Viktor walked up to her and offered his arm. The two walked into the hall together.

Haylee laughed quietly to herself as she watched to two teens walk into the hall together. They looked cute together. Sighing, she took to the first step. Not looking forward to it. She walked down.

"Shit," She muttered as all eyes turned to her.

Looking at her surroundings, she saw Blaise, Bailey, and Draco talking in the far corner. Blaise was telling Draco with Bailey at his hip until she interrupted him.

"What?" He asked her.

"Look." She smiled pointing towards the steps.

"What are you-?" Draco stopped midsentence and froze." Oh my God."

"Wow," Blaise said." You should tell her tonight, man."

"I might, if I can get her away from her brother." Draco told him.

Haylee laughed when she saw Draco's reaction. She took Toby's arm and they entered the Great Hall.

"She's going with, Archer?" Draco asked.

"That's not good." Blaise said.

"What's wrong with that?" Bailey asked.

"I'll tell you later, babe," Blaise answered her." But, we should head in."

The Great Hall looked incredible. Snow was falling from the ceiling and in the center was the orchestra. All of the students gathered around the champions and waited for them to start to dance.

Haylee watched her brother in the center of the circle. This was going to be disastrous. Harry couldn't dance, even if his life depended on it. Professor Flitwick stood in front of the orchestra and they began to play. Once the champions began dancing others began to join in, too.

"Would you like to dance?" Toby asked.

"Sure." Haylee smile talking his arm.

When the classical music was through, Flitwick walked up onto the stage.

"I would like to welcome the band of the evening, the Weird Sisters!"

Everyone went crazy, as they walked up onto the stage in front of the students.

"Hogwarts!" The lead singer, Myron Wagtail, shouted." Are you ready to rock?"

They screamed as the Sisters began to sing Can You Dance Like a Hippogriff.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Toby said.

"All right." Haylee sighed. Tonight wasn't going the way she had planned at all.

-

"How's it going, Toby?" His friend, Jake from Dumstrang, asked." Do you think she'll go for it?"

"Most defiantly," Toby smirked." She'll be an easy one."

"You are so bad, man." Jake laughed.

Draco and Blaise glared at the two Dumstrang boys.

"That's horrible. What are we going to do?" Bailey asked.

"Leave it to me." Draco smirked.

"Don't do anything stupid, Draco." Bailey stated.

"Me, do something stupid? Never." He smiled looking at the two Dumstrang boys.

Toby was still laughing with his friend not having a clue what had happened, poor Toby. Taking a sip of his drink, he stopped chuckling immediately.

"Toby, are you OK?" Jake asked him.

"I don't feel so hot, man." He groaned.

"Dude, your face, it's getting all green," Jake cried." You should go to the hospital wing."

"None cense," Toby smiled thinking it was nothing." I'm not gonna let a bad drink ruin my date with the hottest girl here."

"Whatever you say, man," Jake went on." I still think you should go."

"Don't worry about me." Toby said walking back over to Haylee with the drinks.

"Here you go." He said.

"Thanks, Toby." Haylee smiled.

"What do ya say we get outta here?" Toby insisted.

"Excuse me?" Haylee asked.

"You now somewhere private and alone." He grinned.

"How about not." She declared.

"Come on, I know-." Toby stopped and looked down at the ground.

"Toby, what are you doing?" Haylee asked stepping back.

Without warning, Toby vomited at his feet. The group of people around him all ewed and walked away from the scene.

"Toby, you should go to the hospital wing." Haylee said walking away.

Jake walked over to him and helped Toby all the way there.

"This sucks," Haylee told herself walking over to Hermione." I wonder if Hermione's having a good time."

"Hey, Haylee," She greeted." Are you having a good time?"

"Nope," She replied." My date wanted to 'go somewhere' but luckily he puked his guts out so he won't be back for a while."

"That's awful." Hermione said.

"Are you two having fun?" Haylee asked Hermione and Viktor.

They both nodded with large smiles on their faces.

"At least someone is." Haylee sighed.

"All right, Hogwarts," Myron Wagtail's voice echoed." The guys and I want to take a little breather, so would anyone want to come up and sing a little karaoke?"

Many students screamed throughing their hands in the air.

"All right. How about you." He said picking a girl from Beaubuxtons.

"This should be interesting." Haylee said to Hermione.

"It most defiantly will." She stated.

-

"That was quick thinking on your part, Draco I'm impressed." Bailey spoke as a boy started to sing What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts.

"That guy needs some singing lessons." Draco announced.

"Then why don't you go sing it? " Blaise asked." Show him how it's done."

"I'm not a big fan of Rascal Flatts, Blaise, you know that." He said.

"I think you should sing, Draco." Bailey spoke.

"Really?" He asked.

"You should." Blaise said.

"I'd rather sing a duet," Draco said." It would be more fun."

"Well, here's your chance." Bailey smiled.

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"Watch the spotlight." She told him.

"I swear to god, if they pick me, I'm going to-shit." Draco swore.

"But look at who your partner is." Blaise said pointing to their left.

Bailey and Draco looked and Bailey let out a small squeal.

"This is going to be adorable."

"Might as well get it over with, Draco." Blaise told him.

"Whatever man." He said standing up.

"Haylee, look who you have to sing with." Hermione smiled.

"What? Who- Oh my god," Haylee said." Harry's gonna kill me."

"No he won't. I saw him go out for some air. Now go up there and sing." She said.

"Fine, but if I get in trouble, then it's your entire fault." Haylee told her walking.

"Looks like we have a house rivalry going on here," Myron announced." Knock 'em dead guys." He handed us each a mic and started the music.

_That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand ya  
Most everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like it for a while?  
__  
__No, but you won't let me  
You upset me, girl, and then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget that I was upset  
Can't remember what you did  
__  
__But I hate it  
__You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long, that's wrong  
__  
__But, I hate it  
__You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
Said, I despise that I adore you  
__  
__And I hate how much I love you, boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you, boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so  
__  
__And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh  
__Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact  
That I love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right  
__  
__And I hate how much I love you, girl  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you, girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so  
__  
__One of these days, maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
__But no one__ in this world knows me the way you know me  
__So you'll probably always have a spell on me, yay_

_That's how much I love you__  
__That's how much I need you__  
__That's how much I need you_

_That's how much I love you_

_And I hate that I love you __so_

_And I hate how much I love you, boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you__, girl__  
__But I just can't let you go__  
__But I hate that I love you so__  
__And I hate that I love you so, so_

When it was all said and done. Everyone in the Great Hall clapped. Haylee blushed a bit and walked back towards Hermione and Viktor.

"That was amazing, Haylee." Hermione told her.

"Who knew, Draco could sing like that, huh." I laughed.

"You two sound really good together." Hermione pointed out.

Haylee laughed.

-

"That was awesome, man," Blaise said." Who knew Haylee could sing so well."

"I did." Bailey said.

"You did?" Draco asked her.

She nodded.

"Now you really have to tell her." Blaise smirked.

"OK, I will. I just need to find the right time." He said.

"Which would be right now." Bailey told him.

The three of them turned to see Hermione yelling at Ron and Harry. Haylee was leaning against the opposite wall.

"Wish me luck, guys." He said.

"I don't think you'll need it." Bailey admitted.

"Why do you say that?" Blaise asked.

"Just trust me." She smiled.

"Want to get out of here?" He asked.

"Yeah." She smiled.

-

"He's using you." Ron said.

"How dare you!" Hermione shouted." Besides I can take care of myself."

"Doubt it," Ron stated." He's way too old."

"What? Well if that's what you think."

"Yeah, that's what I think."

"Than next time there's a ball, puck up the courage and ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort."

"That's just completely off the point. Harry."

"Where were you?" Hermione asked him." Never mind off to bed, both of you."

"Ron is such an ass." Haylee muttered as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

"Got ditched, huh?" Someone asked Haylee from behind.

"Sadly, yes," She turned." Nice singing by the way."

"Thanks, you too." Draco replied.

"I thought you didn't like singing."

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"The way you looked when we had to sing for Beabuxtons and Dumstrang."Haylee answered.

"Oh, I just hate that song. It's the worst song in the world." Draco told her.

"Agreed."

"Listen, Haylee, I want to tell you something, but not here. Can we go somewhere?" He asked.

"Depends, where would we go?" She asked.

"Do you trust me?"

"I don't know."

"Come on." He said taking her hand.

"Oh, and one other thing,"

"What's that?"

"Thanks for making Archer get sick."

"How did you-"

"Don't worry about it. Let's go to this place that you won't tell me any details about."

Across the hall, Albus Dumbledore, Serverus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall were watching over the students when McGonagall saw something in the distance.

"Albus, look." She pointed.

"Should we go after them?" Severus asked.

"Yes, but we can't be seen." Albus told them.

-

"Here we are," Draco said once they got to their destination." See it's not that bad."

"Whoa." Was all Haylee could say.

The view was incredible. They could see the entire grounds from up here.

"How did you find this place?" She asked.

He shrugged." It's a secret."

"That's not a good answer," Haylee told him." So what do you want to tell me?"

"I, um, wanted to," He stuttered.

"Draco, just tell me." She said.

"I like you, Haylee," He started." A lot. I know I'm not supposed to because of the whole Gryffindor Slytherin rivalry thing, but I can't help it, and singing that song with you didn't help the situation."

"Do I drive you crazy, Draco Malfoy?" She laughed.

"Yes." He answered.

"Good, because you drive me crazy too." She teased.

"What?"

"I like you too." Haylee smiled.

"That makes things so much easier." He said pulling her close and kissing her.

"Serverus, look." McGonagall pointed at the two on the ledge.

"About time." He said.

"I want you two to keep an eye on them, see how it goes from here." Albus instructed.

The two Professors nodded as the clock chimed twelve.

"Twelve all ready?" Haylee asked as they broke away.

"Time flies when you're having fun," He said." Let's get going, or I'll be in deep shit."

"Yeah, let's go."

Walking down the desolated corridors hand in hand, Draco and Haylee stopped in the front of the Gryffindor common room.

"This is me." Haylee said.

"So, I'll see you in the morning?" Draco asked her.

"You always see me in the morning." Haylee pointed out.

"But now I have a reason." He smiled.

"Then yes, you will see me in the morning," Kissing him once more before going inside." Good night."

"Good night."

-

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room with a huge grin on his face. That was until he saw two people making out on of the couches.

"Get a room, Flint." Draco told him.

Flint glared and continued his actions. Shaking his head, Draco walked up to his room.

"So, how'd it go?" Blaise asked.

"Let's just say you and Bailey should watch out." He said.

-

Haylee was the last one in when she entered her room. Hermione was sitting on her bed crying while Lavender and Parvati tried to comfort her.

"Hermione's still not feeling better?" She asked.

"No," Lavender shook her head." But you seem to be in a good mood. Spill."

"Sorry, but I don't kiss and tell." She smirked.

"You kissed Archer?" Parvati asked." I thought he got sick?"

"He did, I met this new guy, and we just kinda clicked." Haylee told them.

"That's so cute," Lavender exclaimed." What's his name?"

"Derrick Malloy." She lied.

"Is he cute?" Hermione asked.

"Beyond cute." Maybe tonight wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

**I had another snow day today. Awesome!**

**Review and message!**


	10. The Second Task

The Second Task

Chapter ten

**I thought I would get more reviews, but whatever. Go on and read.  
Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Being completely oblivious in a conversation is never a good thing. Especially when the conversation is about your brother having a dream about Voldemort. Again.

Gazing at my breakfast, I had no clue what the dream was about. Then again, I didn't care that much anyway. I was in my own world at the moment, and good luck at trying to get me out of it.

"Haylee, are you listening?" Harry asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?"

"Are you listening? I had a really weird dream last night." Harry said.

"No, I wasn't," I responded." And you always have weird dreams."

"But this one seemed so real."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"What's up with you, Haylee?" Ron asked." You seem out of it today."

"You could say that." I said.

"Did it have something to do with the ball last night?" Harry raised his brow.

I nodded.

"Everyone must've had a good time," Ron said." I mean even look at the Slytherin's. They're all happy today too."

"Sucks for you doesn't it?" I asked." You guys had to go to bed."

"Shut up." Ron sneered.

"I'm sorry, but can we get back to me? I'm in a crisis here." Harry exclaimed.

"Still didn't figure out the egg yet, huh?" I asked.

"Not really, I know what it's saying. I just don't know how I'm going to breathe under water for an hour." Harry panicked.

"Calm down, Harry." I said." Why don't we all go to the library and help you out?"

"That would be nice." He sighed.

"I thought so," I said." Come on guys, let's go."

* * *

"Say it again." Hermione demanded.

"Come seek us where our voices sound."

"The Black Lake. That's obvious."

"An hour long you'll have to look."

"Again obvious, though potentially problematic."

"Potentially problematic? When's the last time you held your breath for and hour, Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"Calm down, Harry, we're just trying to help." I said.

"Sorry," He sighed." It's just that this is so hard."

"We can do this, Harry. The four of us can figure it out." Hermione said.

"I'd hate to break up this session, but Professor McGonagall would like to see you two in her office," Moody came up to us." Not you boys, just the girls."

"Don't worry, Harry, you can do this." I reassured him.

He nodded and we were gone.

"What do you think McGonagall wants?" I asked Hermione.

"I have no idea."

The large, wooden door opened, and Hermione and I walked inside. We were not alone. Cho and Fleur Delcour's sister, Gabrielle, were present also.

"Do you guys have any idea why we're all here?" I asked.

They shook their heads no.

"Good evening ladies," McGonagall approached us." I suppose you are wondering why you are all here."

_Duh_

"Yes." We replied.

"You four are part of the second task," She started." Each of you are going to be put under a very powerful curse in order for this to work."

"Wait," I interrupted." We're going into the Black Lake?"

"Yes, now as I was saying. I didn't want this to happen, but I was rolled out. Anyway, you will see a white light and you will be completely unconscious until you are retrieved by the person from which you were lost." McGonagall finished.

The white light was incredibly bright. After that I couldn't remember a thing.

**Third Person**

Harry, Ron, and Neville were walking slowly across the ground towards the next task the next morning, and Harry was freaking out.

"Where are Hermione and Haylee? We haven't seen them since last night?" Harry asked the two boys.

"I don't know," Ron answered." Do you think they're at the start all ready?"

Harry and Neville shrugged their shoulders, got onto the rickety,old boat and sailed across the lake.

A couple hundred yards behind them were Blaise, Bailey, and Draco.

"Dude, calm down," Blaise said." She's fine."

"How do you know?" Draco asked." Did you see Haylee at all this morning?"

"No, but I-"

"I rest my case."

"Don't be mean to him, Blaise," Bailey said." I think it's adorable."

"You think everything is adorable." Blaise recalled.

"Ha ha, very funny."

They too walked to the boats and went towards the second task.

BOOM! The cannon went off and the task had begun. The four champions dove into the water then could no longer be seen. Fifty-nine minutes later, Cedric poked his head through the murky water, swimming with Cho by his side.

"Wait, it's a person they were looking for." Bailey announced.

Right after Cedric Krum came with Hermione. There were only two people left. Finally, when all hope seemed lost, Haylee came up with Fleur's little sister.

"Thank God." Draco sighed as Blaise and Bailey laughed.

**End Third Person**

Breaking through the water made me realize something. The water is too damn cold. Oh my god! And in January none the less. What on Earth are these people thinking? I also realized that there was an arm wrapped around me. It was Gabrielle. Did Fleur finish the task? I guess not since I could see her on the dock.

"Hold on." I told her swimming towards the dock.

She nodded grasping me tightly.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur shouted once we were in ear shot.

She took her sister by the arms and hoisted her out of the water. Poor girl, a small child shouldn't have to go through anything like that.

"Where's H-Harry?" My teeth chattered. Damn it was cold.

"I don't know he-"

Before Hermione could finish, Harry flew out from the dark abyss.

"Someone get him a towel." Seamus ordered.

"All of the judges over here please." Dumbledore said.

"Thank god you're ok. I was beginning to worry." I told him taking my towel off of my shoulders.

"No, you need it more than I do." Harry said.

"Just take it." I demanded.

"Fine." He muttered.

Fleur walked up to Harry and me and gave her thanks for saving her sister.

"Don't worry about it." I said to her.

"Attention!" Dumbledore shouted." The winner is, Mr. Diggory!" The Hogwarts students cheered." However, seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished first if not for his determination to rescue his sister, but the others as well. We have agreed to award him with second place."

"Second place," I smiled." Not bad, Harry."

"Not bad?" Ron asked." More like brilliant."

"Whatever, Ron. Let's head back." I said.

_I hate these stupid boats. It's amazing no one falls out _

"Well done moral fiber." Fred and George congradulated.

"You see Harry, even when you do something wrong it turns out right." Ron laughed.

"Got that right," I said." Listen I'll see you guys at Hagrid's tonight. I gotta go."

"Go where?" Harry asked.

"She has to meet her boyfriend." Hermione smirked.

"Her what?" Harry exploded.

"Don't worry, Harry, he's cool." Hermione told him.

"Really?"

"Yes," I said." Now if you don't mind i have somewhere else to be."

"Be at Hagrid's at six!" Harry shouted.

"Will do!" I yelled back.

"He's such an ass." I rounded the corner." Hey guys."

"We thought you were a goner." Blaise said.

"Can't get ride of me that easiley." I laughed.

* * *

"Damn," I swore," Five-fifty. I gotta go guys. See you later."

"Where were you!?!?!" Harry exploded again.

"Calm down," I said." I'm here aren't I?"

"Ther' you 'r, Haylee," Hagrid smiled." We wer startin' ter get worried."

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself," I told them." Now explain to me one more time why we're going into the forest."

"Because no one will disturb us while we talk," Hermione grabbed my arm." Let's go.

_Walking through the forest is such a nice experience at night. NOT!!!! I hate it out here. I never shouldv'e came. I shouldv'e just stayed with Draco, Blaise, and Bailey._

"So, how's, _Derrick_." Hermione asked as the boys walked ahead of us.

"Fine."

"How do yuo think Harry's going to react once he finds out?"

"I don't know," I answered." I just know that's not going to be for a while."

"That's probably for the best. Where did Harry go?"

"I don't know," I said." Harry!"

"Guys, you might want to come and look at this!" Harry shouted.

_Found him_

"What's up?" I asked as we came running.

Harry pointed his finger, and Hermione gasped.

_Oh shit_

Crouch was dead.

* * *

**OK, I wasn't that impressed with this one as the last chapter. But it came, next one should be better.**

**Hit the green button.**


	11. Rising Again

Rising Again

Chapter eleven

**One more chapter after this one then it is on to year five.**

* * *

The glow from the fire in the fireplace illuminated the common room. Not a word was spoken since Harry found Crouch dead. Hagrid ordered Hermione, Ron, and I to the common room straight away. Harry, however, went to Dumbledore's office.

"Do you think the Ministry is going to cover this up?" I asked from the leather chair I was sitting in.

"Probably not." Ron answered.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione looked at him.

"They're gonna cover it up," He said." Just you watch. Nobody liked Crouch. I know this from my father. Loads of people wanted him dead, but he was a ministry official. It's not like he was found in Knockturn Alley, he was murdered at Hogwarts. It's a big deal."

"It can't be a coincidence, can it?" Hermione asked.

"Well, think about it, 'Mione," I told her." All of Harry's dreams, his scar hurting, the Dark Mark, his name coming out from the Goblet of Fire. It's not about winning the tournament anymore."

More silence, and the third task was only a few days away.

_What were we going to do?_

"Hey, guys." Harry said sitting between Ron and Hermione.

"How did it go with, Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

He shrugged.

"Come on, Harry, it can't be that bad." I said gazing into the dancing fire.

He then went into detail about everything that happened. Dumbledore and Moody talking to Fudge about Crouch's murder, the memory he saw, and an encounter with Snape and Karkoroff.

"You always end up in deep shit, don't you?" I laughed a bit.

"Haylee, this is serious." Hermione said.

"I know, but it's a fact. Harry gets into the most trouble. All the time."

"She's right, Hermione. I do." Harry sighed.

"Don't worry about a thing, Harry. The third task will be over before you now it." Ron insisted.

"I hope so." Harry replied averting his gaze to the window.

* * *

_OK, last task. What could go wrong? Never say what could go wrong. Too late._

"Haylee?" Hermione snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my argument with my mind." What?"

"The champions came out."

Turning my head I watched as Dumbledore spoke to them. The maze was huge. Who knows what could be lurking in there at this very moment.

"On the count of three, one….BOOM!" The cannon went off.

"Filtch needs to learn how to count." I muttered looking at the champions enter the maze.

"This could take a while." Hermione said sliding to the back of her seat.

"Bet if we took a nap, they still wouldn't be here when we woke up." I copied her action.

"Good idea," Ron yawned tilting his head to the side, closing his eyes." Wake me up when Harry comes back with the cup."

"Will do." We said.

Ten minutes went by and nothing happened. Followed by twenty and thirty.

"I am so board," I groaned." Where's all the action?"

"I don't think we are going to see any."

"Crabbe looks ridiculous." I said changing the subject.

"Doesn't he always?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but ne looks more ridiculous today. Look" I pointed my finger up at the Slytherins.

"Woah."

"I told you," I laughed." Who would paint Krum on their foreheads with paint?"

"Crabbe would."

"Slytherins are so stupid." I said.

"They are aren't they," Hermione replied." Speaking of Slytherins, how's lover boy?"

"Good," I blushed slightly." Why do you ask?"

"I didn't see you at all on Sunday, and I just figured you were with him." She answered.

"Oh, we just hung out and talked and stuff."

"And stuff?" She raised an eye brow.

"Oh, shut up," I punched her shoulder." Not that way, you perv. Beside we learned a lot about each other."

"That sounds so wrong." Hermione laughed.

"Meaning we actually have a lot in common."

"Right," She laughed." Look, red sparks. Something must have happened."

"Hopefully it's not Harry."

"Hopefully."

* * *

The air became unusually cool. Something wasn't right. Sitting up straight in my seat, I looked around for anything out of the ordinary.

"Haylee, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Something isn't right," I answered." Does the air feel really cold compared to a minute ago?"

"No, why does it-Haylee!" Hermione shouted.

I collapsed to the ground. My scar was burning, like someone spilt acid on it.

"Haylee, what's wrong?" Dumbledore's voice said from above me.

"Something's wrong in their," I motioned to the maze." My scar hasn't hurt this bad for a long time."

"Do you think-."

I screamed. Very loudly.

_What was happening in there?_

A strong power surged through my entire body, and my eyes flashed a brilliant, scarlet color.

"Haylee?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's back," I chuckled." Lord Voldemort has returned."

And then just as quickly as the power came, it vanished. There was a flash of white light and Harry was back. The people in the stands cheered. I on the other hand scooted back. Something still wasn't right, and Harry was crying.

Fleur shrieked and fell against Madam Maxine. Cedric was lying in the grass, motionless. I too began to cry. No one was supposed to die. Not like this.

Cedric's father ran up to the body and screamed in agony.

"That's my son! My boy!"

Everyone was silent, and it seemed that no one had seen Moody take Harry away.

Not going to get away that easily.

"Dumbledore!" I ran up to him." Moody took Harry away."

"He did, didn't he?" He looked across the field.

"I think he's going to try and kill him." I declared.

"Kill him?" McGonagall asked." Why on Earth would Professor Moody want to kill him?"

"Because it isn't Moody." I answered.

"How do you know that, Haylee?" She asked.

"Ever since he first arrived I had this weird feeling about him," I said." This just helped me with my suspicion."  
"What seems to be the problem here?" Snape entered the conversation.

"Miss Potter believes that Moody is not who claims to be, and snuck off with Harry to kill him." Dumbledore said.

"Why would you say that, Miss Potter?" Snape asked me.

"You said that you thought Harry was brewing up Polyjuice Potion right?" I asked." It wasn't him. It was Moody, or the person trying to be Moody."

"I don't know how you know that, but it does make sense." Snape said.

"Just go," I exclaimed." We could all ready be too late."

Without a second thought, the three professors left.

Slowly but surly, I made it back to the common room without any problems. This year officially sucked. Big time.

"Haylee, are you all right?" Hermione sat beside me on my bed.

I shook my head.

"Can I do anything?" She asked.

I shook my head again.

"I know it's none of my business, but what happened down there? "

"I have no idea," I whispered." It's like one minute I was fine, and then the next I felt evil. I've never been so freaked out in my life."

"It's ok, Haylee, its over. It's all over."

"That's where you're wrong, Hermione. It's not over. It's just getting started."

How right I was.

* * *

**Hopefully I can finish the fourth today. That would be awesome**.

**On and here's a question,**

**Ferrari, Lambo, or both?**


	12. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

Chapter twelve

**Last chapter.* Wipes tears away * It's not long, but it's the end.  
Hope you like it.**

* * *

All the tables were pushed out of the way, and black curtains hung from the ceiling. Everyone sat in the Great Hall in silence waiting from Dumbledore to speak.

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loose. Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair minded, and most importantly a fierce, fierce friend. Now I think you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric was murdered, by Lord Voldemort. The ministry does not wish for me to tell you this, but not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful lose reminds me, reminds us, that while we come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one."

That's all I could recall from the service. I really hate memorial services.

Looking around the hall, I could see the sadness on the faces of the students and teachers. No one was expecting this. No one ever does. Changing my head position the left a bit, I saw Draco looking at me.

"Are you ok?" He mouthed.

"I guess."

"Haylee, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." I looked at him.

_I am so screwed if he found out_

* * *

"Can you believe that it's time for everyone to leave all ready?" I asked Hermione and Ginny while the Beaubuxtons and Dumstrang students were saying good bye.

"No, it seemed like it was only yesterday they arrived." She said.

"Agreed." Ginny added.

"Haylee." Someone shouted from behind us.

"Hey," I smiled walking into Draco's arms.

"Happy that the tournament is over?" He asked.

"You have no idea," I answered looking over at Hermione and Ginny," I'll see you guys in a bit."

They nodded and went to meet Harry and Ron.

"Where are Blaise and Bailey? Shouldn't they be with you?" I asked.

"Honestly, I haven't seen them all day."

"That's weird," I said leaning on a brick wall overlooking the lake." Can you believe its time to leave all ready?"

"Not really. I don't want to go home yet."

"How come?" I asked.

"Everything considered. This had to be the best year for me." Draco answered.

"Really," I said." Why is that?"

"You tell me."

_He is an amazing kisser. Oh my god._

"I'm gonna miss that." He laughed.

"I might just have to sneak out than."

"You sneak out?" I raised a brow." Even with your dad there?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Just promise me one thing." I told him.

"What?"

"Be careful. I don't want to look in the Dailey Prophet one day and see that you died." I said.

"That's happy thought," He chuckled." But for you, I guess I can promise you that."

"You are so weird," I muttered." Owl me?"

"Stalk you."(AN: I took that line from Stick it!. I love when Poot says that to Joanne. It's great)

"You would," I laughed kissing him once more." Later."

* * *

There you are, Haylee," Ron said." We were wondering where you were."

"Saying good bye," I told him." So, what a year, huh?"

"You said it." Harry said. I smiled.

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" Hermione asked with a silly grin on her face.

Harry walked over to her and answered." Yes."

"Promise you'll right this summer, all of you." Hermione said.

"I won't, you know I won't, but Harry will. Won't you, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Oh, yeah every week." We laughed.

The four of us walked to the end of the walk way and waved as the Beaubuxton carriage left.

"I wonder how long it takes them to get back home." I thought allowed.

"You should have asked." Harry answered.

"I wasn't being serious you ass." I smacked his shoulder.

"I would have to say around four of five hours." Hermione said.

"You would know." I laughed.

_What a year_

* * *

**Keep a look out for year five**.

**Oh and, what do you think about a little trip to Malfoy Manor?**


End file.
